1. Technical Field
The subject matter described herein generally relates to the field of electronic books and in particular to a framework for tools for interacting with electronic books.
2. Background Information
Electronic books (“ebooks”) come in a variety of formats (e.g., IDPF/EPUB and PDF) and can be read using a variety of devices (e.g., dedicated reading devices and general-purpose mobile devices, tablet computers, laptop computers, and desktop computers). Each device includes reading software (“ereader”) that displays an ebook to a user. An ereader that enables a user to interact with an ebook is generally specific to a particular device, a particular ebook format, and/or a particular ebook. Also, the interaction functionality is usually built-in to the ereader. Since ereaders come with limited sets of functionality, software developers want to extend existing functionality and/or add new functionality. However, no framework exists for implementing ereader functionality.